ELB
by Queenahx
Summary: Her life is flashing before her eyes. Do the regrets of the past taunt her, or is it the achievements she craves most that race through her head?
1. 1998

A piercing white pain sheared through Ebony's body. She felt drowsy, like she was going to throw up. Her stomach was bleeding and she had shortly forgotten why. She couldn't remember. Blood was pounding in her ears, her eye lids feeling heavy. Noise, destruction and chaos was around her and no one stopped to help her. She thought she heard someone, saw someone even, talking to her. She couldn't hear them. She couldn't see them. Then, the entire world was spinning around her, making her more and more dizzy. She did not expect to end up like this. Not the way she intended to do this.

She did not expect this would be the day she died.

And her life began to flash before her eyes...


	2. 1927

**5th of January**

On the day that I was born, everyone looked so happy, joyful even.

My mother, my father. Hell, even I was happy.

It didn't take that long for it to all change, though.

My mother kept loving me, but my father always said I was a bitter disappointment.

How was I supposed to know how he was going to be?

My mother also never knew how he could've been. She never saw it coming.

Actually, no one saw it coming.

By age 7, I had scars and bruises on my arms. My mother's face was caked with make-up, trying to hide the terrors of our home.

The 'falling down the stairs' excuse became over-used yet no one grew suspicious. Maybe it was because children that age often picked up small cuts and bruises.

Only I didn't get them from falling down, and I received them more frequently than most children.

My father was a resentful man, who hated magic and everything to do with it.

It was like he was scared of it, afraid to become toxic to it.

It's his fault I hated Muggles so much. He was the man I both hated and feared the most.


	3. 1934

Yes, I remember this year very vividly. It was my first sign of magic.

x

She was in the green garden, it was a hot, sunny day. Yet she was wearing a long skirted dress with sleeves on the top part of the dress. It was a navy blue in colour, with light pink flowers on.

Suddenly, a branch from the tree she was on fell on her leg. Her leg began to bleed and before she could scream, the branch disappeared and her leg healed in a second.

Curious, she tried out other things that she may be able to do.

She repaired the broken fence.

Healed old bruises and scars.

Repaired broken toys.

But the one mistake she made, was when she let her father see.

x

She wanted to get a toy down from a high shelf, yet her father wouldn't bring it down for her. Mother wasn't home.

Instead, the toy mysteriously floated down into her arms.

Shock, horror spread across his face.

"What did you just do?" he was shaking with anger, disbelief.

"My toy wanted to play," she said simply.

"You - little - _BITCH. _I KNEW YOU WERE JUST AS ABNORMAL AS YOUR FREAKY LITTLE MOTHER."

He punched her in the eye.

With a _bang _he flew backwards into the wall.

At that moment, her mother walked in the room.

"What did you do?" she asked her shocked.

"Daddy hit me so I went bang."

"Shh," she held her tight.


	4. 1938

**January**

She was sleeping when an owl tapped on her window. She woke up suddenly and opened the window to let the owl in. It dropped a letter on her bed.

_Ebony Lucille Blake  
_

Was all that remained of the envelope.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Armando Dippet_

_Dear Miss Blake,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 5th January._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Armando Dippet._

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

_Hogwarts! She's going to Hogwarts! _She rejoiced.

The time read 10 AM. Her mother would be awake. She grabbed her letter and rushed downstairs.

"Mum! Look! I got my -"

She stopped dead. Her father was beating her.

"GET OFF HER!" she shouted at him.

"Make me," he said cruelly.

So she did.

He flew into the wall and crumpled to the floor.

She held her mother tightly. Her mother took her letter and put it in her pocket.

"Later," she whispered.

Ebony knew why.

Her father then rose from the ground and grabbed Ebony by her hair and dragged her to the kitchen.

"NO!" she screamed.

He took a knife that had just been in the dishwasher and put it to her skin. He also cut into it, creating blood from her skin.

"This is what you get for being magical you filthy little -" He rose the knife in the air.

The knife - in midair - went out of his hand and slashed his face.

Her chest was heaving as the blood went down his cheek.

"You won't be doing that anymore," she said to him quietly, her eyes glinting with rage.

x

"Ebony, let's go - quickly, now," she sounded rushed.

"Where are we going, mum?" she asked her curiously.

"To Diagon Alley. Come, we must hurry before your father comes home..."

"How are we getting there?"

"We're going to get the bus."

"Do we have the money, mum?"

"Yes of course we do. But we'll have to open your account at Gringotts first."

"What's Gringotts, mum?"

"A wizarding bank. This is our stop..."

"This is Charing Cross," Ebony stated. They stepped off the bus at a fast pace.

"You see that inn there?" her mother said, pointing her finger at the black, blank building. "The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes."

"Muggles can't see it."

"What are Muggles?"

"None magical people. Your father's one."

"Oh."

They entered the pub and no Muggles seemed to be aware of its existence.

They passed by quickly into the back, where there was a brick wall.

"This is our entry to Diagon Alley. You just tap here..." She tapped a brick which was from the trash can, three up and two across.

The wall opened and made way for them.

It was too bad that her mother strode by quickly, Ebony didn't get a glance at everything.

x

"You still need your wand, right?" she asked her.

"Yes."

"Off to Ollivander's, then."

x

Her wand was 13 and a half inches, Cedar, Dragon Heartstring, slightly supple.

x

**September**

She was on the train and she was by herself in a carriage. Then, a boy with pale skin, jet black hair and dark eyes came in and asked,

"Can I sit in here?"

Ebony nodded. So he sat opposite her.

"You've already changed?" he said eyeing her.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of my Muggle clothes."

"Same here."

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Tom. Tom Riddle. You?"

"Ebony Blake." They shook hands.

"So, Ebony, when did you find out you were magical?"

"When I was around seven, really. My father -" she stopped mid sentence.

"What?" he asked her.

"I've said too much," she said blushing.

"I don't think so."

"I was about to."

"What were you going to say?" he asked her curiously.

"Well, to be honest, my father never really liked magic and he caught me doing it. So, he hit me."

"What blood-status is he?"

"He's a _Muggle,_" she said with disgust.

"I think that my mother was a Muggle," he said quietly.

"Was?"

"She died shortly after I was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I grew up in an Orphanage."

"Sounds better than where I came from."

"Really?"

She nodded. "You wouldn't want to live under my father, I'm telling you that."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked her, changing the subject.

"Well, my mother was in Ravenclaw but my family have a history of being in Slytherin. And Slytherin sounds awesome, if you ask me."

"I'm going to be sorted there, too."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Snakes are cool."

She laughed momentarily.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, a little frustrated.

"Nothing. It's just, some people are afraid of snakes, you know? But they're actually pretty awesome when they slither and hiss and - yeah."

"I can speak to snakes."

"Oh my God, seriously? That's so awesome. Also, Salazar Slytherin, he could speak Parsletongue -"

"What?"

"Parsletongue is the language where you speak to snakes. There's a myth there's a Chamber inside Hogwarts which only Slytherin's true heir can open. And release the monster within."

"Do you think this is true?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I suppose you could always find out."

"Or we could."

"Really?"

"Perhaps."

"Never thought I'd be accomplished in opening a Chamber that couldn't be real."

"Always worth a try."

She smirked.

x

She was lining up to be sorted.

"Abott, Eleanor." Was called first and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Black, Elladora." Was called next and sorted into Slytherin.

Then,

"Blake, Ebony." She walked to the stool and she sat on it. Barely a moment it was on her head when,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table and she sat down at it.

"Bokan, Bill" Became Gryffindor.

"Bones, Hazel." Became Hufflepuff.

Both "Hall, June" and "Hall, Saffron" became Ravenclaw along with "Harman, Bradley" and "Heron, Lynn".

"Heronie, Lydia" became Slytherin, "Henley, Dominic" and "Keppener, April" became Gryffindor.

"Mason, Atticus" became Ravenclaw, "McKinnon, Laurel" became Gryffindor, Betty and Dahlia Oakman became Slytherin along with "Parkinson, Charlie."

"Poppington, Stephanie" and "Quest, Layton" became Hufflepuff. Then,

"Riddle, Tom." was called up and sorted into Slytherin within a moment. Ebony clapped with the rest of the Slytherin table.

"Roberts, July" was Gryffindor, "Twynne, Christoper" was Ravenclaw, "Weatherly, Roxanne" was Slytherin and finally "Wyatt, James" was Gryffindor.

Weirdly enough, Tom was sat next to Ebony.

Headmaster Dippet stood up and said a few simple words,

"Let the feast... Begin."

And food was everywhere.

x

The Slytherin common room was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. It has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. The password to the common room changes every fortnight, and it is posted on the noticeboard. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins.

x

Professor Horace Slughorn, their Head of House, was handing out Timetables to them on the first morning.

_**Monday**_  
_Potions_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Charms_  
_Transfiguration_  
_History of Magic_

_**Tuesday  
**Charms_  
_History of Magic_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Herbology_  
_Herbology_

_**Wednesday**_  
_Potions_  
_Herbology_  
_Transfiguration_  
_Charms_  
_History of Magic_  
_Astronomy(Midnight)_

_**Thursday  
**Charms_  
_Transfiguration_  
_History of Magic_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Herbology_

_**Friday**_  
_Potions_  
_Potions_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Transfiguration_  
_Flying Lessons_

"Great," said Ebony.

"What?" asked Tom.

"History of Magic four bleeding times a week."

"Sounds like fun."

"Apparently it's taught by a ghost."

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

"Cool."

"Not really. You'll see them all the time."

x

"What are you doing?" Tom asked her.

She was in the common room writing on Parchment.

"Taking over the world, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, because I'll take over the world once I've done writing this Charms essay."

"Ebony, we all know that I'll take over the world."

"Yeah, in your dreams, Tom."

"What if I do?"

"Then I'll still be saying 'in your dreams.'"

"But it would've come true."

"In your dreams," she said mockingly.

He shook his head disapprovingly and took out his book.

"What are you reading?" she asked him.

"Hogwarts: A History."

"You've only started reading it? I read it a million years ago."

"No need to show off," he said flatly.

"Who said I was showing off?"

"Just because I'm better at Charms than you."

"Oh likely story. I can't hear you over turning a match stick into a needle."

"That was one time."

"Says you, Mr. I'm better at Charms than you."

He turned to a page, ignoring her.

"'The Legend of the Chamber of Secrets'," she recited.

"No leads," he said dully.

"Well it wouldn't be a Chamber of Secrets if it said where it was, would it?"

"True. Yet the castle has been searched many times and it they haven't found it."

"Yes because I can bet Professor Dumbledore can speak Parsletongue."

Professor Dumbledore was their Transfiguration teacher. Tom didn't like him much.

He scowled at her. She smirked.


	5. 1939

Nothing much happened this year. Well, apart from the fact Tom and I came top in every subject, but I liked to believe I was better than him. The end of year exams were crucial, both of us determined to be better than the other. But if I'm being modest, he did slightly better than me and I kind of envied him for that. But I'm not modest so it was a draw.

Tom didn't want to go back to the Orphanage that summer and I didn't like where I was going either.

x

"Thank God that was our last exam," Ebony said, yawning. They just took their final exam, which was History of Magic.

"Bet I did better than you," Tom said, teasing her.

"We all know History of Magic is the most pointless subject ever."

"Just because you're terrible at it."

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

"Ebony?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll write."

"Definitely."

"I'll go crazy in there if you don't."

"Get your other 'friends' to write."

He looked at her, glaring.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Please?"

"I already said I would."

x

_The Orphanage sucks.  
T.M.R_

_I didn't realise we're using our middle initials now.  
E.L.B_

_What does the L stand for?  
T.M.R_

_Lucille. What does the M stand for?  
E.L.B_

_Marvolo.  
T.M.R_

_What kind of name is Marvolo?  
E.L.B_

_What kind of name is Lucille?  
T.M.R_

_It means light whereas Marvolo is the weirdest name ever.  
E.L.B_

_Such lies, Ebony.  
T.M.R_

_I'm only kidding, Tom. You act like I'm the most untruthful person ever.  
E.L.B_

_You are the most untruthful person ever.  
T.M.R_

_You can't say anything. You lie all the time.  
E.L.B_

_This isn't a competition.  
T.M.R_

_I thought it always is a competition. Especially with you.  
E.L.B_

x

**Year 2**

"Hello Ebony," said Tom.

"Hi," she replied.

"How was your summer?"

"Boring because I had to write to you," she teased.

He glared at her.

"Tom, stop taking things so seriously."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Hypocrite."

"How?"

"You always tell your 'friends' what to do, do you not?"

"That's different."

"Hardly. Besides we're getting a new timetable. I hope we don't have History of Magic four times a week."

Just then, Professor Slughorn started handing out timetables.

_**Monday **_  
_Potions_  
_Herbology_  
_Charms_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_History of Magic_  
_Astronomy (Midnight)_

_**Tuesday **_  
_Transfiguration_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Herbology_  
_Charms_  
_Charms_

_**Wednesday**_  
_Herbology_  
_Herbology_  
_Transfiguration_  
_Potions_  
_Potions_

_**Thursday  
**Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Charms_  
_Transfiguration_  
_History of Magic_  
_History of Magic_

_**Friday  
**Potions_  
_Transfiguration_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_History of Magic_  
_History of Magic_

"This timetable is the worst thing ever," said Ebony miserably.

"Yeah, your favourite subject for 4 hours in 2 days," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up Tom."

x

Nothing else much happened for that year. It was all too boring for me to stay awake during History of Magic.


	6. 1940

We did our end of year exams and Tom and I stormed through them. History of Magic keeps letting me down, though.

x

They were sitting at the Slytherin table when Professor Slughorn was handing out the sheets.

"Professor, what are these?" Ebony asked him.

"Oh, they're your option choices for next year."

She looked down the list.

_Ancient Runes  
Arithmancy  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Divination  
Muggle Studies  
**Please select a minimum of two subjects.**  
_

"What are you going for, Ebony?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe Arithmancy, Ancient Runes..."

"Really, I thought you would be choosing Muggle Studies."

"Oh _shut up, _Tom."_  
_

She chose Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Divination.

x

"Mum?" Ebony called.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Will you sign this for me?" she asked her. She brought her the Hogsmeade permission slip.

"Sure." She signed it.

"Thanks."

"Don't show your father."

Ebony laughed.

"I'm not stupid, mum."

x

**Year 3**

"Miss Blake?"

"Yes, Professor Dippet?"

"Please, follow me."

"Ok..."

She followed him to his office.

It was rather plain, with old Headmasters paintings on the wall behind his desk.

"Please, take a seat," he invited her. She took it.

"I wanted to talk to you about your subjects."

"Will I have to drop one, Headmaster?"

"No, I think you're capable enough. Though, I have specially assigned you a Time-Turner."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"Though I must warn you of the risks or are you familiar with them?"

"I am quite familiar."

"Good." He handed her it. "Use it wisely."

"Thank you," she said again.

x

_**Monday**_  
_Arithmancy_  
_Divination & Ancient Runes_  
_Transfiguration_  
_Charms_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_**Tuesday**_  
_Transfiguration_  
_Charms_  
_Arithmancy_  
_Potions_  
_Potions_  
_Astronomy(Midnight)_

_**Wednesday**_  
_History of Magic_  
_Ancient Runes_  
_Divination_  
_Herbology_  
_Herbology_

_**Thursday**_  
_Divination & Arithmancy_  
_Transfiguration_  
_Potions_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_History of Magic_

_**Friday**_  
_Potions_  
_Ancient Runes_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Charms_  
_Herbology_

"I forgot to ask you," stated Tom.

"What?" Ebony replied.

"Why did you miss the sorting?" he demanded.

She looked at him.

"That's none of your concern, is it Tom?"

"I suppose not."

x

"Ebony?"

"Mhm?"

They were in the library. Tom was reading.

"Have you heard of Legilimency?"

"I think so, why?"

"I want to learn it."

"Haven't you already been using it?"

"Yes but not advanced. I want to delve deep into people's minds and -" his eyes glowed.

Ebony eyed him carefully.

"You sound like a complete psychopath."

"That's because I am - Did I say that out loud?"

She smirked at him.

"Will you help me learn it?"

"Only if I get to learn Occlumency."

"Done," he said, shaking her hand.

x

Christmas that year was quite memorable for us all.

Tom and I completed the basics of Occlumency and Legilimency.

But there was another thing.

The Christmas Pantomime.

x

They were all waiting to see it.

Herbert Beery, the Herbology master, proposed an adaptation of _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ as a Christmas treat for both staff and students.

There was a rumour that the students playing Amata and Sir Luckless had been boyfriend and girlfriend until one hour before the show, at which point "Sir Luckless" dumped her for "Asha".

The play started. An Engorged Ashwinder appeared to be portraying the Worm (provided by Professor Silvanus Kettleburn) and it suddenly exploded in a shower of hot sparks and dust, filling the Great Hall with smoke and fragments of the scenery. Lots of people were coughing and Ebony was trying hard not to cry from laughing so hard. While the Ashwinder's eggs set fire to the floorboards, "Amata" and "Asha" started dueling fiercely. Professor Beery was caught in the crossfire and his head assumed unusual proportions.

The staff began to evacuate the Great Hall and fire was raging inside.

x

In total, several people were sent to the Hospital wing and Professor Silvanus Kettleburn was put on 62 periods of probation by Headmaster Dippet. The Headmaster also put a ban on pantomimes.

It was an enjoyable Christmas.


	7. 1941

After Christmas, it was their first visit to Hogsmeade.

It was snowing, though it was rather an enjoyable visit.

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

It was cold and most people had to wear scarves and gloves.

"Did you know that this is the only entire Wizarding Village in the country?" Ebony asked Tom.

"Yeah, you've only told me about a million times."

"I think it's interesting how the kept the Muggles out. Too bad they can't do that with the whole Country," she said spitely.

Tom agreed.

x

"I've done absolutely terrible," stated Ebony.

"In what?" asked Tom.

"Divination. Even worse than History of Magic. I think it's safe to say I'm dropping it."

"Thank God for that."

"I'm being serious, you know. I think it's best to return this," she said, lifting the Time-Turner from around her neck. Tom glared at her.

"So that's how you've been getting to your lessons?"

"Perhaps."

"Cheat."

"Hardly, if I didn't have it I wouldn't have been able to get to my lessons. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to return it."

Tom sighed. He went on another walk around the castle in hopes he'll find the Chamber.

x

**Year 4**

**_Monday_**  
_Herbology_  
_Herbology_  
_Potions_  
_Arithmancy_  
_Arithmancy_

**_Tuesday_**  
_History of Magic_  
_Herbology_  
_Charms_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Ancient Runes_

**_Wednesday_**  
_Charms_  
_Charms_  
_Ancient Runes_  
_Arithmancy_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Astronomy (midnight)_

**_Thursday _**  
_Transfiguration_  
_Transfiguration_  
_Ancient Runes_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

**_Friday_**  
_History of Magic_  
_Transfiguration_  
_Charms_  
_Potions_  
_Potions_

x

Ebony was in the corner of the Slytherin common room, doing homework.

"Ebony?"

"Yes, Tom?" she asked without looking up.

"We were -"

"I'm not interested. Also I need to finish this."

"You didn't let me finish."

"I don't need to hear the rest of your sentence to know what you were going to ask."

He shrugged and left her.


	8. 1942

"Found it." Tom announced.

"Found what?" Ebony asked him curiously.

"Well, I haven't exactly found it but after looking _everywhere, _I think that my father may be the Muggle."

"I guess you'll have to change your name then."

"How come you've never changed your name to your mother's maiden name?" he asked her.

"She was disowned for marrying a _Mudblood_."

"What a shame, and a waste," Tom stated. Ebony nodded slowly.

"You know what?" Tom suddenly said.

"What?" she asked, a little startled.

"I'm going to pay a visit to my father," he said with disgust.

Ebony lifted her eyebrows, concerned.

x

**Summer**

She got a Hogwarts letter, same like any year, but this time, she had a badge attached with the letter 'P' on it.

"Mum," she said, walking down stairs. She looked cautiously for her father. She couldn't see him.

"Yes, darling?"

"Look what I got," she said, showing her Prefect badge.

"Oh check you out, my little Prefect," she came over to her and hugged her.

x

_I'm a Prefect._  
_T.M.R_

_So am I._  
_E.L.B_

_Lucky us._  
_T.M.R_

_Indeed._  
_E.L.B_

_By the way, I may have or may have not killed my father.  
T.M.R_

_Jesus Christ, Tom. I hope you're glad you weren't caught.  
E.L.B_

_Oh, trust me, Ebony. I made sure that I didn't get caught.  
T.M.R_

x

_Knock knock._

Ebony's and Tom's attention looked to the knocking sound. It was Professor Slughorn. Tom invited him in.

They were on the train going to Hogwarts.

"Hello, Professor," said Tom pleasantly.

"Hello Tom and Miss Blake, I presume."

"Yes Professor. I am pleasantly surprised by your arrival," she said smiling.

"I hope I wasn't intruding on anything."

"Of course not, Professor," replied Tom.

"Then, may I invite you both to an exclusive club of mine?"

"We'd be delighted, Professor," said Tom. Ebony nodded.

"Excellent, look out for my owl. Also, congratulations to you both getting the Prefect badge." And he left.

"Oh isn't he in for a treat," said Ebony, smirking.

Tom smiled cruelly.

"Oh by the way, Tom, I like your ring. Who did you get married to, Professor Slughorn?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Perhaps. It's rather curious, you know -" she stopped mid-sentence and scowled at it. She saw a symbol on the ring

"What?" he asked, a little bemused.

"I - nothing," she muttered quickly.

x

On the second day, Ebony rummaged through the library, attempting to find the symbol on Tom's ring. Indeed, it proved difficult to find a sign which had a vertical line down the middle, with a circle linked inside a triangle. She saw it somewhere. But where? She looked everywhere, yet she was not able to find it.

It was only the next day's news she found it:

**GELLERT GRINDELWALD STRIKES AGAIN**

In the picture, was a picture of a wall and the sign on it.

_What did it mean? Why is Grindelwald using it? What connects them?_

x

Ebony was in the first floor girls bathroom, even though she had access to the Prefect bathroom. She turned the tap and it didn't work. She frowned.

"That tap never worked," stated a girl.

Ebony turned around. She had dark brown hair and glasses. Ebony didn't recognise her.

"What do you mean?" she asked her.

"Water has never come out of it."

"I see." Ebony took a closer look at the tap. It had a snake engraved into it.

"I have to go," said Ebony quickly. And she ran.

x

She saw him.

"Tom," she said, breathing rapidly.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I think..." she lowered her voice. "I think I just found the entrance to the Chamber."

He was startled, yet he smiled cunningly.

x

"Where did you find it?"

"First floor, Girls bathroom. Strange place to have a Chamber, don't you think?"

"Are you positive it's there?"

"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't have told you so certainly."

At that moment an owl flew in with two letters. One for her and one for Tom.

"Great, Slughorn's invitation," she said.

"Sounds like fun," he noted. She laughed.

"I wonder if he knows anything about the Chamber of Secrets," she said jokingly.

Tom shook his head in disapproval.

x

Professor Slughorn's get-together is supposed to be next week. Today, however, Tom and I will open the Chamber of Secrets. It's going to be rather fun, I think, seeing as we're breaking a million school rules yet we are Prefects. I hope we don't get discovered, otherwise it will be very bad indeed. Although, I don't think that Tom is that reckless enough to risk it. Or is he?

x

Ebony cautiously entered the girls first floor bathroom, to see if anyone was in there. No one appeared to be. She signaled to Tom to come in and she locked the door.

"Don't you think that's suspicious?" Tom asked her, pointing at the locked door.

"Perhaps, though it's not like anyone's going to use it."

"Myrtle might."

"Isn't she a Mudblood?"

"Probably."

"Great, add her to the list."

Tom chuckled.

"Never thought I'd be in a girls bathroom," stated Tom.

"I could say the same about a lot of things, _Tom_,"_  
_

"What have I -"

"I know," she said coolly. "_Tom _is a filthy, common Muggle name. And apparently Lord Voldemort is better, yet it sounds stupid," she teased.

"I'll kill you with the monster in the Chamber," said Tom threateningly.

"You wouldn't dare."

He went over to the marble sink and inspected a silver tap, which had a snake engraved on it. He attempted to turn it, yet no water came out of it.

"I see why you were interested."

"As always, I'm right."

He rolled his eyes.

Then, he focused on the snake. Ebony didn't say anything.

He hissed something in a language she did not understand. Parsletongue.

The sinks came outwards, revealing a hole.

"You first," he said to Ebony.

"Great idea," she said sarcastically, but went in anyway.

It was dark, cold, but sliding down it made it a million times better. When she got to the bottom, she was laughing. Tom followed her.

"That was fun, can we do it again?" she irritated him.

"Later, perhaps, if you're not dead."

"Liven up, _Tom, _you're so sinister. Maybe I should kill you first." He glared at her darkly, judging her.

As they walked, they heard crunches beneath their feet. They were walking on, what appeared to be, tiny, white, decaying skeletons.

"Lovely," stated Ebony. Tom ignored her, apparently lost in thought. She lit her wand and so did he.

Eventually, they found a door. Only it was more like a vault, than a door.

It was circular in shape and it had several snakes around its circumference. It had a slight green tinge to it, giving the impression it was once painted a magnificent emerald colour. Now, it had been worn down from the centuries before. It now was grey, showing only slight bits of silver. It wasn't rusted, though, however old it was.

Once more, Tom hissed something in Parsletongue and a snake went round the circumference as others moved away; the door opened. There was a small, black, iron stairway made from bars. They both climbed down from it.

They were standing at the end of a long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more serpents, rose to a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

At the end, was a statue. Ebony couldn't make it out who it is, but she guessed at who it was: Salazar Slytherin.

Curious, they walked down the dimly lit chamber to the other end. Tom was excited - but not truly. He wasn't the kind of person who would feel excitement.

He inspected the statue, which Ebony guessed it was once white. Now, however, it looked more grey than anything else.

"Are you going to do it?" she asked him, a little impatiently.

"Yes, but first I assume I would have to tame it."

"Have fun," she was about to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, you did threaten to kill me with it a few minutes ago."

"As did you."

"Yes, but you could actually kill me."

"Not scared, are you?" he teased her.

"You're hilarious," she remarked.

Then, he hissed some more Parsletongue. And the Basilisk - was huge. He spoke to it and Ebony avoided its eye contact. It then set across into the pipes.

"Clever," she said.

"The plumbing will be very useful. Now, let's get back before they noticed what hit them," he smiled cruelly.

Ebony also smiled cruelly.

x

"Teachers, Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl report immediately to the third-floor corridor. Students, go back to your dormitories immediately." This is what the announcement was the next day. Of course, Ebony and Tom rushed to the third-floor corridor.

"What happened?" asked Ebony. There was a student lying on the floor, immobile and unable to move. They didn't appear to know they were there. Ebony looked shocked.

"They were attacked," said Headmaster Dippet grimly, shaking his head. "Luckily, they are only petrified."

"Luckily? They look dead," said Tom, shocked also.

"Now, now Mr. Riddle," he almost shuddered at his last name being spoken, "as long as they're not dead, they can be relieved."

"What did this to them, Headmaster?" asked Ebony, concerned.

"Alas, we do not know. But what we do know is that it was the acts of a monster."

Ebony and Tom looked grave.

x

Ebony got ready for the 'Slug Club' meeting. She tried to look as presentable as possible in her school uniform.

When she met Tom, he had crystallized pineapple in his hand. His other 'friends' followed behind them.

"To bribe him, perhaps?" she tormented him.

"Precisely."

They reached his Office and knocked on the door.

It took a moment or two for him to open the door.

"Ah yes, please, come in!" he sounded cheerful. They all came in and it seemed small, yet in a weird way, spacious.

It was rather dark at first, though the lights gave it a gloomy green glow. They were all invited to sit at the table, which they did. Ebony noticed that the other boys from her house, also known as Tom's 'friends', looked at Tom as if he were their leader. Ebony never saw him that way.

Food appeared on the table and on their plates. Ebony took a bite of the beef and it was as juicy as ever. She could not deny that she didn't enjoy herself.

"Thank you for the crystallized pineapple, by the way. You're right, it is my favourite."

Tom smiled in a pleasant way Ebony hadn't seen often; he was charming him. The other boys giggled. Ebony's lip curled just the slightest bit.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" Tom asked him.

"Tom, I wouldn't tell you even if I knew. Probably a rumour, I assume."

"You probably know best," he said, his eyes glinting. Ebony nodded. Professor Slughorn smiled kindly.

Then, the clock on the wall chimed.

"My goodness, you all better hurry otherwise Headmaster Dippet will put us all into detention, including me."

And so they left. Tom stayed behind to discuss another something else.

x

"Why did you stay behind?" she asked him.

He shrugged, not wanting to discuss the subject. Ebony eyed him. He was reading a book.

"Reading about Horcruxes," she mocked him quietly. He looked up, shocked.

"That's not funny," he stated forcefully.

"Nor is splitting your soul into an object."

"Have you seriously read this?"

"Only about a million times."

"Funny."

He turned the page and there was the sign.

"Tom... Can I see that?"

He handed her the book.

She ran her finger down the vertical line, the circle and the triangle.

_The Deathly Hallows. The Elder wand, the Resurrection stone, the Cloak of Invisibility. With them, one can become the Master of Death._

"Thanks," she gave it back. He looked at her curiously.

Interestingly, he paid no attention to the page and carried on.

Then, it struck her: He didn't know what it was. Or, he wasn't interested.

x

"Ebony?"

"Yes?"

They were alone in the green Slytherin Common room. Everyone in their house except them decided to go home for the Christmas Holidays.

"We should have a duel."

She laughed.

"That, would only end in mass destruction of Hogwarts."

"Are you scared?" he mocked her.

"Depends, are you scared of me?"

He looked at her mildly.

"Okay, Tom, I'll give you a duel." She picked up her wand. He took out his.

"You first," she said to him.

"You'll regret that."

"No I won't."

So he sent a curse at her, which she blocked.

She then made quick slashing movements, and 5 spells fired at him at once. He didn't manage to block them all, though. He fell to the floor, coughing.

"Told you I wouldn't regret it."

"Shut up, Ebony," he said, irritated greatly.

She ignored him.

x

Before they broke up, more attacks ensued that 5 Mudbloods were injured. Too bad one hadn't been killed yet. Also, the attacks were also the reason why so little people stayed at the castle for a fun Christmas like this.


	9. 1943

We were supposed to take our OWLs this year. Though, something... changed. Tom wished to stay at Hogwarts over summer and Headmaster Dippet agreed. But there was one thing that stopped the Chamber of Secrets entirely.

x

"I'm going to keep releasing it until someone dies," announced Tom quietly. Ebony looked at him, with a sign of admiration in her eyes.

"Great," said Ebony, slightly enthusiastic.

x

A few days later, it happened.

Apparently, Tom was either putting the Basilisk back in the Chamber or about to unleash its wrath once more. And he didn't realise anyone was in the bathroom.

Myrtle shouted for him to go away. She accidentally looked into the Basilisk's eyes. It took a few hours for anyone to find her body, after Headmaster Dippet made Olive Hornby go look for her after she hadn't been seen. She's long dead and Headmaster Dippet said they may have to close the school, just because it wasn't safe anymore.

Tom didn't like that.

Tom didn't like that at all.

Instead, he framed a Gryffindor. Rubeus Hagrid, who was rumored to be half-giant. Tom found him looking after an Acromantula. He claimed that was the monster.

Headmaster Dippet believed him, yet Professor Dumbledore persuaded him to keep Rubeus as groundskeeper.

Professor Dumbledore was said to keep an annoyingly close eye on Tom after that.

One day, we were in the library. It was announced that the OWLs were cancelled due to Myrtle's death, though they're having a mini-test to see if they can take the subject onto NEWT level. I had no interest to keep History of Magic.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, curious. He was writing in a thick, black book. Not only that, but he was tapping it with spells that sounded unfamiliar to me, though I wasn't surprised. His spell knowledge maybe far greater than my own, yet I have better control, if I do say so myself.

"I'm going to preserve the Chamber in it. And whoever writes in it, will get taken over and be able to open the Chamber."

"What do you mean by 'taken over'?"

"I don't know, get possessed?"

I stared at him, a little fearfully. But I nodded all the same.

"I suppose you'll make it a Horcrux aswell? So that you'll get the power when they write into it."

"I hadn't actually thought of that, but I was thinking about turning it into a Horcrux."

"With Myrtle's death, I presume? Which would make it not an accident, you had actually intend to kill her."

"I had to kill her. Also, she was a filthy little Mudblood. She deserved to die."

"No one deserves to die, Tom. Not even your worst enemies. Quite frankly, there are things much worse than death but you choose to oversee them as you have a pathological fear of death aswelll, yet you consider it to be nothing more than a human weakness."

Tom looked at her, perhaps in a hateful matter, or perhaps a fearful one. His expression was unreadable, he was processing what she had just said. Finally, he decided to do what's best.

He smiled at me coldly. Just as he always had done. And that smile always made me wonder if he was actually capable of feeling any emotion elated to happiness, besides from the kind of happiness that shouldn't exist.

He said nothing, yet the smile had said a lot to me. Just as he intended.

I wouldn't want him to manipulate me.

But sometimes, he scares me a little.

It's in his nature.

x

Their examinations took place, and Ebony recieved a list of subjects just before the Summer holidays, before they broke up, before Tom stayed at the school for the holiday.

Her list stated clearly:

_Defence Against the Dark Arts  
Charms  
Potions  
Transfiguration  
Ancient Runes  
Arithmancy  
History of Magic  
Astronomy  
Herbology_

It took her a moment or two to realise that were all the subjects avaliable.

She chose quite clearly:

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Charms_  
_Potions_  
_Transfiguration_  
_Arithmancy_  
_Ancient Runes_  
_Herbology_

Tom looked at her list.

"I'm surprised you actually passed History of Magic."

"I'm surprised you actually passed one subject."

"You're hilarious."

She shrugged. "One of my special talents, I suppose."

x

_How's Hogwarts?  
E.L.B_

_A little less crowded now that everyone's gone.  
T.M.R_

_I thought that would be a good thing.  
E.L.B_

_It is.  
T.M.R_

_Then what's wrong?  
E.L.B_

_Nothing.  
T.M.R_

_Really? Well I'm not convinced.  
E.L.B_

_I was just thinking how easy you can take away a life.  
T.M.R_

x

**Year 6**

They were on the long, scarlet Hogwarts Express, ready to go back.

Unfortunately, Tom had to go back to the Orphanage for around a week for the Castle to prepare for the new term.

They were sitting in a carriage together.

"So, Tom, how was Hogwarts?"

"Better than the _Orphanage,_" he said bitterly. "How was your summer?"

"Better than usual," she stated casually. "My father didn't do much."

He stared blankly at the window, apparently not noticing her comment.

x

**_Monday_**  
_Ancient Runes_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Arithmancy_  
_Potions_  
_Potions_

**_Tuesday_**  
_Herbology_  
_Herbology_  
_Arithmancy_  
_Potions_  
_Charms_

**_Wednesday_**  
_Charms_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Arithmancy_  
_Transfiguration_  
_Free_

**_Thursday_**  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Ancient Runes_  
_Herbology_  
_Free_  
_Free_

**_Friday_**  
_Transfiguration_  
_Transfiguration_  
_Ancient Runes_  
_Charms_  
_Free_

"Look at that, Tom. We actually get free periods," Ebony said, a little shocked.

"Probably for studying."

"And homework," she added.

"And everything else."

She smirked.

x

In the eerily green Slytherin Common room, there was a notice for 6th years.

**APPARATION LESSONS FOR 6TH YEARS.  
REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL ON FRIDAY THE 17TH OF SEPTEMBER BETWEEN 14:00-15:00**

"Notice how they put it on one of our Free periods," muttered Ebony.

x

The Apparation feeling, wasn't very pleasant. It felt like you were being squeezed through a small tube.

Nonetheless, both Tom and Ebony managed it.

She somehow felt victorious.

x

**December**

_Dear Ebony,  
Please come home this Christmas.  
Your father and I would love to have you here.  
Your mother._

"Oh no," she groaned.

"What?" asked Tom, without looking up.

"My mother wants me to go home, Jesus-bleeding-Christ that is the WORST idea she's came up with, ever. And _she_ married my father."

"Have fun," said Tom.

"Go to Hell."

"I'm halfway there."

x

"Can't believe you're _actually _going home," stated Tom in disbelief.

She glared at him deadly.

"I hope you get killed here," she said firmly.

He sneered at her.


	10. 1944

**January.**

So far, I had thrived staying home with my parents for Christmas.

It was quiet, peaceful almost. We ate in silence.

Oddly enough, it was my birthday today. The 5th of January. And I'm supposed to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

Quite frankly, I cannot wait to get away from here.

But unluckily for me, the unexpected became the expected.

x

Her mother wasn't home at the time.

It was just Ebony and her father eating at the dinner table. He didn't even pretend it was her Birthday, it was just like any other day. Only it was far too quiet, it didn't feel normal.

Then, surprisingly, her father finally spoke.

"When are you leaving?"

"Are you happy to get rid of me?" she said spitefully.

"I didn't even want you here."

"I didn't even want to come here," she said stiffly.

"Then why did you?"

"Your wife thought it would be nice to send me a letter."

"Isn't she your mother anymore?"

"I can't believe a woman like that would call herself a woman, just as much you would call yourself a human," she spat.

He reached over the table, knocking it down, about to strike her when he flew backwards into the wall.

"You're not allowed to use magic, you freaky little -"

She gagged him.

"Actually, I turned 17 today. I am of Wizarding age. I can use magic as I please," she said calmly.

He came at her, and he suddenly froze in mid air.

She looked at him pitifully.

"If only I could do this when I was 7 years old," she said, deeply saddened. "You're just as pathetic as any other filthy Mudblood."

Then, a _crack _came out of nowhere.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Tom, _seriously_? Now's not really the time."

"I can see that, Ebony," he said smoothly.

"Why are you here?"

"Actually, I came to get you. Obviously, I'll have to do a lot more than that now," he said coldly.

Unfortunately for Ebony, she was momentarily distracted. And the curse that bound her father, slipped away.

He crept up on her and smashed her head against the wall before she could react. Blood got into her eyes.

Tom shot a mysterious orange curse in his direction. He put Ebony in his path before the curse reached him, and it hit her hard.

She crumpled to the ground, withering slightly.

For a slight second, you could see a glimmer of red in Tom's eyes, one that you couldn't have seen before.

He was contemplating what would be best for him.

He settled for a red curse and there was no running from that. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

He rushed to Ebony.

She was shearing with pain in her stomach, groaning.

"Shh," he whispered to her. He muttered a few spells, though they seemed to have little effect.

The curse was meant to have a lot of damage.

Then, finally, the curse stopped.

"That was supposed to do much worse, didn't it?" she muttered weakly.

Tom didn't deny it.

x

"Tom?" she asked him.

"Mhm?" It was a week after she had been struck by the curse.

"The curse - you must've developed it," she stated.

"How so?"

"Well, it was mean't to have a lot of damage and not be healed so easily."

"It could've been an old one."

"No offence, but I think you're underestimating my ability of finding spells."

"Okay, I made it, happy?"

"How long?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, a year?"

"_A year? _Really?"

"I had to find another way to attack people without a Snake and the Unforgivable Curses. So it was best. Also, I've been eager to try it out."

And that was that.

x

Although the curse was apparently lethal, Ebony was just able to conceal the damage done.

She refused absolutely all treatment. Or rather she didn't go and see treatment.

As the year went on, more and more exams came their way and their homework pile was rather hefty.

Ebony was working hard, yet everyday they seemed to be getting about 10 different pieces of homework.

x

"Are you alright?" Tom asked her for the billionth time.

"Stop asking me," she said, not interested what he had to say. She was deep into writing a Potions essay.

"That's the last time I'll be concerned."

"Please, you're never concerned."

He didn't need to reply because they both know it was true. She was smiling slightly because she won the conversation.

Pause.

"I'll do your Charms homework," he said finally.

"I've already done that, besides I'll do all your bleeding homework for you if you stop asking me."

x

**Summer.**

I was upstairs in my bedroom reading, like I usually do. I try to spend as much time away from my parents as much as possible.

Suddenly, shouting broke out. They were talking in raised voices for around half an hour. Of course it would come to this. It always does.

Then a bang. Silence. It sounded like gun fire. She grabbed her wand and rushed downstairs.

She saw her father smiling cruelly. He had a smoking gun in his right hand. Her heart stopped. He was standing over her mother's dead body, a bullet in her brain. There was blood dripping. It was obvious that she was dead.

"YOU - FUCKING - BASTARD!" he stank of putrid alcohol.

"You won't do anything," he slurred coldly.

"Oh, you don't know what I'm capable of!"

x

A few days later, her Hogwarts letter came. She was chosen as Head Girl.

x

**Year 7. **

"Ha ha, you're Head Girl," Tom said, mocking her.

"Ha ha, you're Head Boy," she mocked back.

"I hope you're proud."

"I hope you're happy that you managed to manipulate the Headmaster."

"Oh ha ha."

"It's true though."

They got given their final timetables.

**_Monday_**  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Ancient Runes_  
_Arithmancy_  
_Transfiguration_

**_Tuesday_**  
_Transfiguration_  
_Potions_  
_Charms_  
_Herbology_  
_Free_

**_Wednesday_**  
_Arithmancy_  
_Arithmancy_  
_Charms_  
_Free_  
_Free_

**_Thursday_**  
_Herbology_  
_Herbology_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_Ancient Runes_  
_Ancient Runes_

**_Friday_**  
_Transfiguration_  
_Charms_  
_Free_  
_Potions_  
_Potions_

"Tom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I'd rather be alone."

"I see. Tell me later."

"I will."

x

**Later...**

"What is it you wanted, Ebony?" he asked.

"Well, Tom... You know my father? You know how much I hate him. But, let's say you did me a favour, I would be more than willing to pay you back."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I would do it myself, yet... you know my main rule. Will you kill my father for me?"

"Why now? You could've asked me years ago."

"This is true. It's just... In the summer, he caught my mother doing magic, you see. He was mad and he was drunk. He killed her."

Pause.

"What would you give me in exchange, Ebony?" he said finally.

"Anything."


	11. 1945 & 1950

As the year raged on, we became more fixated on our Examinations than anything else. Our NEWTs were coming up soon, and whatever our results show, depends on our future careers. I have to at least get 5 Exceeds Expectations. I hope I get there in the end. I really want a great future for myself.

x

"Ugh, never again," she said, exhausted.

"Mhm," Tom replied.

She collapsed on the floor, over looking the Black lake.

"I'm just glad that was our last one."

"Same," he said vaguely.

x

Her NEWT results came today. It's just as well, she was becoming anxious.

_Ancient Runes - Outstanding_  
_Arithmancy - Outstanding_  
_Charms - Outstanding_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding_  
_Herbology - Outstanding_  
_Potions - Outstanding_  
_Transfiguration - Outstanding_

She knew where she had to go.

x

The door to the black painted Borgin & Burkes swung open.

"Hey Ebony," said Tom.

"Hey."

"If it's about the thing, then I'm going tomorrow."

"It's not about that."

"Then what is it?"

"Well since I'm awesome -" he smirked. "- I got all Outstandings."

"Same. Where you going to work."

"Well if you wish to find me, then the answer would be obvious."

"Jesus Christ, you're not going to corrupt the Ministry are you?"

She smiled. "Yeah, something like that."

"When are you starting?"

"September, actually."

"Have fun."

"Oh I will."

x

"Hello, Andrew," said Tom politely. He was at the front door of Ebony's house.

"It's _you,_" he said in disgust. "You came here not that long ago!"

"Yes, I know," he said impatiently. "I'm here on behalf of your daughter, actually."

"She's no daughter of mine," he said coldly.

"Well, lucky for you, you won't have to think about that anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, she's asked me to do something for her. And I have no hesitation to do so."

"What's that?"

"Kill you."

"They'll find you, you know."

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing in particular. Avada Kedavra!"

And the Muggle fell dead on the floor.

x

**September**

Today I began my Auror training. It's been boring, but what else can you do?

I just hope in the end, it's worth it.

x

**1950**

This year, I completed my Auror training.

Mysteriously, Tom had disappeared. No one seemed to know where he'd gone.

A few days ago, it was in the news that a woman had been murdered by her House Elf.

It came to a shock to everyone, as no one had seen it coming.

It only occurred to Ebony who the real culprit was.


	12. 1969

**NINETEEN YEARS LATER**

Ebony was working in her quiet, dark yet light, Auror office. She was secretly glad of the quiet, as she had much work to do, yet she was somehow ahead of the rest.

Though, lately the Ministry had been in disarray. It's been mayhem in both Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Muggles have been disappearing, some brutally attacked, many killed mercilessly. Even some wizards have been killed, most of them have been Mudbloods.

It has been over the news for the past few Months that Lord Voldemort is at large.

It was a shame that the silence was broken by screams coming from the Ministry Atrium. Ebony knew that she had to go up there and help so she automatically grabbed her wand and rushed to the elevator at the end of the Level. She went in as quick as she could and it felt like years before it opened. When it opened, there were black hooded figures in long cloaks causing chaos. There were a few small fires burning lively around the Atrium. Many people were rushing, scared to be attacked by them, perhaps scared for their lives.

"Jesus Christ," Ebony muttered. She did not seem worried, as she knew what this was about.

Death Eaters were dueling her fellow employees violently. She strongly noted that they slightly resembled Tom's own dueling techniques and a bit of her own. Before she challenge one of them, they challenged her first once they saw her standing there, anticipating what she would do next. She thought it was rather stupid that they challenged her. But it made her wonder how advanced she was in a situation like this.

The duel was very intense as the Death Eater was determined to defeat her, but they weren't as ferocious as Ebony was. There was a lot of quick, painful movements. At one point a Cruciatus Curse almost hit her, yet she managed to move fast. She made a lot of movements, which were like slashes. None of them were meant to hurt her opponent, just to stop them. Though it was a strong fight, she defeated them in the space of two minutes. She was quite pleased with herself.

She saw the a lot of spells firing everywhere, including the Unforgivable Curses. Only some were meant to kill, not all of them. Which was rather odd.

Ebony then became in engaged in another duel and she was in the middle of it when a random, yet strong, Stunning Curse hit her back. She was unconscious and she had no chance of deflecting it at all.

x

She was brought into consciousness.

"Hello, Ebony," said Voldemort.

"Who sent the Stunning Curse at me?" she wondered.

"Dolohov," he stated.

"Of course he did."

"A greeting would be nice."

"Oh yes, how rude of me. Hello Tom, it's been a long time. Did you get tired of being hidden away in Albania?"

"Don't you start."

"What were you looking for I wonder? Perhaps a Diadem?"

He ignored her. "I suppose you know why you're here."

"Yes, I do."

"Well then, I'll get straight to the point. Will you be one of my Death Eaters?"

"I said I'd do anything. So, I suppose that my answer will have to be yes."

Voldemort smiled. "Excellent. Give me your arm, Ebony."

"I thought that was for your inner circle?"

"I've known you long enough to know your talents."

"True," she held out her left am.

"This may burn," he warned her.

"Great."

He grabbed hold of her wrist and put his wand on her forearm. A burning sensation suddenly pierced her arm, yet she made no attempt of withdrawing her arm from her Master's grip.

After a moment or so, his wand removed from her arm and it had a vivid red tattoo appeared in the shape of a snake going through a skull.

"Awesome," she remarked.

The Dark Lord smiled at her, slightly cruelly, with intense desire of the future in his gleaming red eyes. The new Era had begun.


	13. 1970

Ebony pretty much knew everyone in the Death Eater ranks, which was very fun. Though, she saw a girl with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw.

Ebony went over to her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"What's to you?" she replied rudely.

"What's to me? Well, I hate to break it to you, but we're both going to be here for a while. So I'd suggest that you wouldn't be so rude." She seemed indifferent. "Fine then," Ebony looked her in the eye. "I would learn Occlumency, if I was you, Bellatrix. I admit that I'm a terrible Legilimens, but... seriously?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"Well I think I am Ebony, but prove me different if I'm wrong."

Bellatrix stared at her.

"Aren't you the person who disappeared from the Ministry?"

"Perhaps."

"Why did you disappear?"

"Well if I didn't, then I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

"I see."

"Have fun," remarked Ebony.

"You haven't been here very long, have you?"

"Bellatrix, don't make assumptions about things you don't know about."

"Enlighten me."

"I've known The Dark Lord longer than you have. Actually, I knew him before you were born. Like I said, don't make assumptions."

She walked away.

x

"Ebony?" Voldemort asked.

"What?"

"I need you to do some background information on someone."

"And you can't do it yourself because..."

"Because -"

"Oh yes, I remember. You're 'taking over the world'. How's that going for you."

"Ebony -"

"Fine. Who on?"

"Bellatrix."

"Out of all people you chose her? Seriously?"

"I need to know."

"Well, lucky for you, I've already one some of that. She is a part of the Black family so she's a Pure-Blood, obviously she was in Slytherin, she has an older sister who was disowned and her younger sister is still at Hogwarts. Also she appears to be in a relationship with Rodolphus Lestrange but she doesn't seem that interested in him."

"Why did you?.."

"I was curious. Anything else you want to know, _My Lord_?"

"Not at all."

x

**February**

"We're at war," said Voldemort softly.

"What does this mean, My Lord?" asked Bellatrix, concerned.

"This means that we're going to have to fight and we cannot lose."

"And what if we do lose?" asked Ebony.

"Then most of us will be facing Azkaban. If you're too cowardly, then you will run and pretend nothing ever happened. But that won't happen, will it Ebony?"

"Not at all, My Lord."


	14. 1971

"Ebony?" Tom asked.

"What is it now, Tom?" she replied hastily.

"I have to see for myself if your powers are still substantial," he stated.

Not what she was expecting.

"You're suggesting a duel?" she asked.

"Yes."

"If we must, then we shall. Although we need rules."

"Really?"

"No unblockable curses and no Unforgivable Curses."

"Fine."

They stood apart from each other, so that they were facing one-and-another. They both took a bow. Surprisingly.

Voldemort was the first to start, he sent an orange Curse at her. She blocked it with ease, with a simple Protego Charm. He then sent three more at her, of the same spell. She deflected them all. She sent a Curse at him, which was dark purple in colour. She then five more to occupy him. His reactions were very quick, just like they always were. She always admired how fast he could move in a duel. Not that she admitted it.

He then conjured a red, fiery snake, which was raging and Ebony met with a strong mountain of crystal, blue water. And the snake reluctantly hissed away by being demolished by the vast amount of water. All of a sudden, extremely cold, pure white snow came storming in and Ebony melted it, with a bit of difficulty. Yet, it didn't actually damage her. She then sent heavy rain at Tom, and it wrapped itself around him, trapping him. He did a Spell, which impulsed the water away from him, making him unwrapped. Before she could do anything else, Voldemort then made the room pitch black with smoke, leaving Ebony slightly uncertain to where he was.

However, she did a quick Homenum Revelio charm and she spotted Tom and thew a fast stunning spell at him. It hit him successfully, as he had no time to react. He fell backwards onto the floor, unconscious.

The room suddenly erupted with light. She rushed over to him.

"Rennervate," she muttered. He came out of unconsciousness.

"That was impressive," he said.

"You still haven't beaten me."

"Oh, shut up."


	15. 1980

Ebony and Tom were waiting patiently for someone to come. Then, they apparated in.

"My Lord, I have new information," said Severus Snape.

"Very good, Severus. Tell me your findings," invited Voldemort.

"I overheard a Prophecy being made. I heard: 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh Month dies."

Pause.

"Is that all, Severus?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, My Lord."

x

"Ebony?" asked Severus quietly.

"What is it?" she replied.

"I need help."

"With what?"

"Well, you know the Prophecy? The Dark Lord chose Harry Potter, right?"

"Where is this going, Severus?"

"Well I was wondering if you could... change The Dark Lord's mind."

"Severus, you know I can't do that. I'm sorry."

He sighed.

"You won't tell him about this, will you?"

"It's ok, Severus. I wouldn't dare."

x

"Here, Ebony, take this," said Voldemort, almost handing her a black book.

"What, so I can hide it?" She laughed. "No thank you. I'd rather not have one of your Horcruxes."

"Why not?"

"I might accidentally have a Basilisk fang and my hand will slip -"

"Okay, okay," he said irritably.

"Give it to Lucius Malfoy, or something."

"Fine, then. Don't say I never offered you anything."

She laughed.


	16. 1981

"Ebony, since you declined my previous request, you're going to have to do something else."

"What's that, keep the Ring from being stolen."

"Oh ha ha. No I was thinking more along the lines of going to Azkaban when I get defeated."

"Jesus Christ, you like being brutal. First you want me to keep a Horcrux that can kill Mudbloods, then you send me off to bleeding Azkaban."

"Don't say I don't do anything for you," he smirked.

"Fine. But if I die in there, it's your own bloody fault."

x

**Late October.**

"M-my Lord?" stammered Wormtail.

"Yes, Wormtail?" said Voldemort calmly.

"The P-potters... they're at 24 Hallow Drive, Godric's Hollow."

Voldemort smiled and disapparated. It was Halloween night.

x

The next day was catastrophic. The news that the Dark Lord had been defeated after eleven years at war had broken out. Many Death Eaters have already turned their backs on the Dark Lord, like good old Lucius Malfoy who claimed to be under the Imperius Curse. And some people like Sirius Black were claimed Death Eaters. Apparently, Sirius Black killed 13 Mudbloods and Peter Pettigrew. He's been sent to Azkaban for a life sentence.

As for Ebony, her trial was tomorrow, the 2nd of November.

x

"Ebony Lucille Blake, aged 54 years old, is being held under trial today for suspected Death Eater activities." She was chained to a large, black, cold chair and surrounded by Ministry Officials, some which she recognised from no more than 20 years ago. She noticed Professor Dumbledore amongst them looking rather stern. The trial was being lead by Barty Crouch Sr.

"It should also be noted that she has killed an estimated figure of several Muggles -"

"Excuse me, if you must, Mr Crouch. But I have never killed anyone."

"Liar."

"Check my wand if you have to."

"Cedar, Dragon Heartstring, 13 and a half inches, slightly supple?"

"I believe so."

"There's nothing to do with the Killing Curse here, Crouch," stated Alastor Moody.

"Very well. Charges pressed against Ebony Lucille Blake are as followed: Death Eater activity, tormenting various Muggles, defecting the Ministry of Magic and the multiple use of Unforgivable Curses. What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Blake?"

"Well, let's just say that you wouldn't have caught me so easily if I had not been asked to - what's the phrase? - turn myself in."

Murmuring broke out.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it was a part of the agreement."

"What agreement?"

"You may never know. But what I can say is, I wouldn't be a Death Eater if that didn't happen."

Pause.

"Those in favour of conviction?"

Every hand rose up. Ebony wasn't surprised. She smiled.

"Of course," she muttered.

"I sentence Ebony Lucille Blake to a life sentence in Azkaban Prison."

x

She was being put into her cell.

She saw who was across her.

Sirius Black.

She smirked.

"Hey, Sirius, I hope you have fun dogging around."

He groaned at her.

_This is going to be a fun lifetime, _she thought.


	17. 1993, 1994 & 1995

**1993**

She was looking outside her cell, when she noticed something odd.

It had appeared that Sirius Black had been replaced with a great, big, black dog. And he slipped through the bars.

x

**1994**

Being in Azkaban was very depressing, but feeling my mark burn made us Death Eaters know that he was going to come back. Of course, we cannot exactly appear by his side if we are trapped in this Hell. I'm also regretting my decision to be Tom's follower, as I know how Power-hungry he can get. Of course, I stood by my word by doing him a favour in return.

However, favours do not last forever, do they?

I know he's going to come back and hopefully break us out from here.

After all, we're all too dangerous and too powerful to stay in here forever.

x

**1995**

My mark has been burning constantly.

Today, however was different. Pain struck down it like I've never experienced it before, making me cry out in pain.

Only then I knew that the Dark Lord had returned. Victory is almost at our fingertips, although Harry may find out his secret before then.


	18. 1996

**January**

Pain shot through her mark and a burning sensation struck through her.

Suddenly, her cell blasted open as she was lying on the floor, weakened. She saw a man with white skin, scarlet red eyes in the shape of cat slits, his nose was snake likes, with two slits for nostrils.

"My Lord?" she said uncertainly.

"Hello, Ebony. I see you kept your word.

"Of - of course I did."

"I have your wand." He showed her it.

"Thanks," she said weakly.

"Come on..." he helped her stand up.

"Can you apparate?" he asked her.

"Isn't there an Anti-Disapparation Jinx?"

"It's been temporally lifted."

"I'll try."

"Do you still know where to apparate to?"

"Of course."

"Off you go."

She held on to her wand and thought of her destination. She apparated into a dark place, which she recognised.

She lit the torches on the wall with a flick of her wand.

Moments later, the other Death Eaters who escaped apparated. Soon after, so did her Master.

"Welcome, friends. It's been far too long and your loyalty shall not be forgotten."

Bellatrix gleamed with pride, but Azkaban made her look less beautiful through the Black's charming appearance.

When their Master had dismissed them, he called for Ebony to stay behind. Bellatrix gave her a dark look of envy.

"Please, take a seat."

Suddenly, a desk with two chairs appeared. She sat opposite her Master with the desk between them.

"I wanted to thank you," he said.

"What for? All I did was do what you told me to do."

"And I'm grateful that you didn't turn your loyalty elsewhere."

"But I didn't."

"And you could've stayed in hiding."

"Oh now you tell me," she said jokingly.

There was a lenghtly pause.

"Why did you want me to go to Azkaban?" she asked.

"To see if what you said all those years ago was true."

"What if it wasn't?"

"Let's just say that the circumstances would've been... severe."

x

"I need that Prophecy, Ebony," Tom told her.

"My Lord, only you or the boy can get it."

"Then the boy it shall be. I won't appear at the Ministry because they're too kind and they pretend I'm not rising in power."

"Of course, My Lord, I understand that. But how-"

"I have my ways."

"Legilimency."

"Yes."

x

"Ebony?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"It is time."

She grabbed her wand and disapparated.

She appeared in the familar Ministry Atrium, where the other Death Eaters stood.

"Where's your mask, Ebony?" asked Lucius.

"I don't need a mask, Lucius, because unlike you, I have nothing to hide."

"We need to get to the Hall of Prophecies."

"Can't we just apparate?" asked Bellatrix.

"Maybe," replied Ebony.

So they apparated.

"How do you know he's going to come here?" asked Dolohov.

"The Dark Lord put a vision of his _Godfather _in his mind," Ebony mumbled.

"Good old Blood-Traitor Sirius," spat Bellatrix.

"Let's not forget that the Order may come," stated Lucius.

"That would be fun," replied Ebony.

"Extremely," Dolohov smirked.

And so they waited by the Prophecy in darkness. It seemed that they were waiting for hours. Then, they heard the door open.

Ebony's lip curled sadistically.

"Somewhere about... here." They held their breath. "He might be." It was obvious he was whispering.

"Harry?" asked a girl voice.

"What?" he sounded irritated.

"I... I don't think Sirius is here," she spoke again.

_Smart one._

"Harry?" said a boy voice.

"What?"

"Have you seen this?"

"What?" he sounded eager. "What?" he repeated.

"It's got your name on."

"My name?"

"What is it? What's your name doing down here? I'm not here, none of the rest of us are here."

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it!" said the girl voice, which was a bit hysterical.

"Why not? It's something to do with me, isnt it?"

"Harry, Don't."

"It's got my name on."

Pause.

He picked up the Prophecy.

_Showtime. _

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me," said Lucius. "To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

"To me," said Lucius.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord always knows!" said Bellatrix, apparently amused.

"Always," echoed Lucius softly. "Now, give me the prophecy Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked Bellatrix.

"Really mature, Bellatrix. Really," stated Ebony.

She ignored her.

"You've got him," said Harry. "He's here. I know he is."

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," said Bellatrix in a  
horrible, mock baby voice.

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered. "Not yet -"

Bellatrix let out a raucous scream of laughter.

"You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of  
fighting us!"

Ebony smiled slightly.

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Lucius softly. "He has a great weakness for  
heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here," said Harry. "I know you've got him!" All of them laughed, though bellatrix laughed loudest of all. Ebony was actually happy she came.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," said Lucius. "Now give  
me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," said Harry, raising his own wand to chest height. As he did so, the five wands of  
Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna rose on either side of him.

But they did not strike.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Lucius coolly.

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, right!" he said. "I give you this - prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will  
you?"

The words were hardly out of his mouth when Bellatrix shrieked: "Accio proph—"

Harry shouted "Protego!"

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," Bellatrix said, her mad eyes staring through the  
slits in her hood. "Very well, then -"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius roared Bellatrix. "If you smash it -!"

Bellatrix took off her hood

"You need more persuasion?" she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well - take the  
smallest one," she ordered Ebony. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," Harry told Bellatrix. "I don't think your  
boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?" She did not move; she merely stared at him, the tip of her tongue moistening her thin mouth.

"So," said Harry, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?"

"What kind of prophecy?" repeated Bellatrix, the grin fading from her face. "You jest, Harry  
Potter."

"Nope, not jesting," said Harry. "How come Voldemort wants it?"

Several of them let out low hisses. Ebony seemed indifferent.

"You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol—"

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you  
dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare -"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" said Harry recklessly. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle - or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?"

Ebony laughed.

"STUPEF—"

"NO!"

A jet of red light had shot from the end of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, but Malfoy had deflected  
it; his spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left of Harry and several of the glass orbs  
there shattered.

Two figures, pearly-white as ghosts, fluid as smoke, unfurled themselves from the fragments of  
broken glass upon the floor and each began to speak; their voices vied with each other, so that  
only fragments of what they were saying could be heard over Lucius' and Bellatrix's shouts.

"… at the solstice will come a new…" said the figure of an old, bearded man.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dared - he dares -" shrieked Bellatrix incoherently, "he stands there - filthy half-blood -"

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" bawled Lucius.

"… and none will come after…" said the figure of a young woman.

"You two, shut up," said Ebony.

Bellatrix glared at her.

The two figures that had burst from the shattered spheres had melted into thin air. Nothing  
remained of them or their erstwhile homes but fragments of glass upon the floor.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over,"  
Harry stated.

"Do not play games with us, Potter," said Lucius.

"I'm not playing games," said Harry simply.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the  
Department of Mysteries?" Lucius sneered.

"I - what?" said Harry. "What about my scar?"

"Can this be?" said Lucius, sounding maliciously delighted; some of them were  
laughing again.

"Dumbledore never told you?" Lucius repeated. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording…"

"Did he?" said Harry. "So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?"

"Why? Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?"

"About both of you, Potter, about both of you… haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

"Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" he said quietly, gazing at Lucius. "And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?"

"Get it himself?" shrieked Bellatrix, over a cackle of mad laughter. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

"So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" said Harry. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it - and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good…" said Malfoy slowly. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell—"

"NOW!" yelled Harry.

Five different voices behind him bellowed, "REDUCTO!" Five curses flew in five different  
directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a  
hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there,  
their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and  
splintered wood now raining down upon the floor -

"RUN!" Harry yelled, as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to fall  
from above.

"I have no time for this," sighed Ebony.

"Fine, wait for the Order," said Lucius.

"Oh, don't worry I will. I trust you'll have no trouble with teenagers?"

"Not at all."

x

She was waiting. She saw Professor Dumbledore, who had appeared to have came out of no where. He must've apparated, yet he did so with no sound.

"Hello, Professor," she said calmly.

Professor Dumbledore seemed startled by her appearance at first, although it was only for a second.

"Ah yes, I would've known that you would be here. Being out of Azkaban and all. Peculiar trial, too. It left me, curious - I admit."

"As I intended to do so."

"Why aren't you with the others? Do you not see five teenagers as worthy oppenents?"

"Actually, I have no interest in dueling them, I admit. Naturally, I sought out the Order."

"Well, aren't you in for a treat. I find you particulary peculiar because you call Lord Voldemort by his school name, Tom Riddle. I can only assume this is because you spent time together, which is why you're a Death Eater now."

"I'm not a Death Eater because I wanted to be one," she said quietly.

"Did he force you?"

"In some ways, yes. In other ways, no."

"I found your trial peculiar because you said it was in a form of agreement."

"I did."

"Why?"

"I think he always intended for it to happen, as I know of his manipulative nature. I was determined to avoid that, as I should. Though, desperation got to the best of me."

"What did you ask of him?"

"To do what he did to his father but with mine."

"Of course," he said smoothly.

"Foolish of me, I admit. But look where it got me."

"Yes, an escapee of Azkaban Prison."

She smiled.

"You have no intention of killing me, do you?" said Dumbledore. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"No, I do not."

"You and Tom are different in many ways."

"Yet we have certain similarities."

"I agree and that is a feat that cannot be destroyed."

It only occurred back to Ebony what Dumbledore held in his hand. She immediately became curious.

"May I ask to whom you won the Elder wand from?"

"I'm surprised you know about it."

"Tom wouldn't," she stated.

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't interest him, like it did with me."

"Well, if you must know, then I won it from Grindelwald."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That is quite remarkable, I must say."

"Is this going to continue as a polite conversation or is it going to be a reckless duel?"

"Merely a diversion, of course. Or perhaps preparing for the worst."

"A diversion? From what, exactly?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

He suddenly sent a curse at her and she blocked it. She smiled at him.

He sent more curses at her and she blocked them all successfully. Her smile faltered, though. She was fighting very harshly, yet none of her spells were meant to kill him, unlike what Tom would do.

Eventually, after a strong fight - powerful, too.

She did a wavy kind of movement.

And his wand flew to her hand.

"You'd better go," she said to him, giving his wand back. "It won't be long."

So he hurried.

She found Harry not far from there.

Conveniently, he was holding it.

She snuck up from behind and she took it from his grip.

She was gone before he noticed what happened.

x

Voldemort and Bellatrix disapparated in together.

"What happened?" she asked them.

"Dumbledore," said Tom. "Dueled him."

"Cool."

"That was a waste of time," said Tom.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What do you mean?"

She held up the prophecy.

"How did _you _get the prophecy?" demanded Bellatrix, snarling.

"Magic."

"Seriously."

"I literally took it off him."

"Are you going to listen to it, My Lord?" asked Bellatrix.

"Ah yes, let's see..."

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...  
and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...  
and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...  
the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"That was interesting," stated Ebony.

"Indeed it was," said Tom. He was processing what he had just heard.

"What does this mean?" asked Bellatrix.

"It means that Potter has the power that the Dark Lord knows not, and that one has to kill the other. It also says that the Dark Lord would mark him as his equal, which he did." Ebony nodded at Tom.

"So it came true?"

"No. Not yet, anyway. Of course I would like to remind Tom that if he had not been reported the prophecy, he wouldn't have acted upon it."

"Yes, yes," he said impatiently.

Ebony smirked at him.

"You also ironically made your wort enemy by acting on it."

"Oh shut up, Ebony."

She looked at him, amused.

He left the room.

"How are you even a Death Eater?" Bellatrix asked her.

"I have my ways."

"You called him Tom."

"Yes, and?"

"That's an act of defiance."

"Oh yes, I forgot you believed in that. He doesn't seem to mind."

"You should always call him-"

"I don't need a lecture."

"Don't interrupt me, you filthy half-blood!"

Ebony laughed at her mockingly.

"You do realise that he's half-blood too?"

She glared at her madly.

x

"She's insane," stated Ebony.

"Who?" asked Tom.

"Bellatrix."

"I know."

"It's hilarious how she acts though."

"Do you think Azkaban drove her insane?"

"Probably, but she's probably always been like that. The joys of inbreeding inside Pure-Blood families."

"Did you just call yourself an inbred?"

"No, I called you an inbred."

"I'll murder you"

"I'll destroy all your Horcruxes then I'll get Harry Potter to kill you."

"You won't," he said dryly.

"Oh just watch me. I'll beat you in a duel - oh wait!"

"Oh ha ha. Bet I could beat you in a duel now, though. Since you've been to Azkaban and all."

"Oh, was that your plan? Put me in Azkaban so that you could beat me in a duel. Immature."

"That wasn't my intention," he said stiffly.

"Are you sure? I can keep a secret."

"Not if you're threatening to tell _Potter _about my Horcruxes."

"It was a joke," she said.

"And you called me Tom."

"I was being sarcastic, _Tom_."

"Why aren't you dead yet?"

"Because I'm awesome."

"Doubt it."

"Yet I'm everything you want to be."

"You must be joking."

"Come on, if you were me, you would've had parents."

"And hate my father more than I already do."

"If your father killed your mother -"

"Technically he did."

"Technically you did."

"You just..."

"I did."

"I'm shocked."

"As you should."

"I could kill you -"

"Then kill me," she said quietly.

"Not yet."

"Please..."

"No."

"You know you want to."

"I'm not going to kill you," he said calmly.

"That's an unlikely line."

"Just because you get away with murder."

"I haven't murdered anyone, you above all people know that."

"I'll disown you, Ebony."

She tried to look as offended as possible.

"You're an idiot," she said.

"Liar."

"Just because you're an accomplished Legilimens -"

"Just because you're an accomplished Occlumens doesn't mean I cannot detect your lies."

"It wasn't even a lie!" she said defensively.

"It was."

"Just because you believe it isn't true -"

"I know it isn't true."

She glared at him.

"You win this round, Voldemort."

"You're not supposed to -"

"Don't you start like bleeding Bellatrix."

There was a long silence.

"Ebony?" he asked finally.

"What?"

"Do you think that Severus is loyal to me?"

"That's your own judgement, My Lord, not my own."

x

"Ebony, we're going to kidnap Ollivander, want to come?"

"No."

"Okay..."

x

"Why didn't you go?" Tom asked.

"I have better things," she stated.

"What, irritate me?"

"Ha ha," she said. Yet she didn't smile.

"Seriously, why not?"

She shrugged. "I don't kidnap people."

"Liar."

"Well sorry for not going and missing out on the 'fun.'"

"You could get to torture him."

"I'll torture you in a minute, if you don't leave me alone."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me," she said, bringing her wand out.

"Fine," he said coldly. He left and she put it back away.


	19. 1997

"Ebony, are you going to Hogwarts with us?" asked one of her fellow Death Eaters.

"Do I have to?" she droned.

"Only if you want to," they said swiftly.

"Then no."

"Why not?"

"I really can't be bothered."

"Staying with Lucius, are we?"

"This is different," she said stiffly. "The Dark Lord doesn't trust him."

"Suit yourself, then."

"Oh, I will," she mumbled as they went away.

x

"My Lord, the deed is done," stated Severus.

"Excellent, Severus," said Voldemort.

"Yeah, well done Severus for killing Dumbledore," smirked Ebony.

"Ebony, he's killed more people than you have."

"Yes, yes. You don't have to go on about it."

x

Ebony was at the Death Eater meeting, and they were waiting to get started. Apparently, two people have yet to come. Voldemort's immediate right was vacant. Then the doors opened.

"Yaxley, Snape. You are very nearly late. Severus, here," Voldemort indicated the seat on his immediate right. "Yaxley-beside Dolohov."  
They both took their designated places.

"So?"

"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."

The interest around the table sharpened palpably; Some stiffened, others ﬁdgeted, all gazing at Snape and Voldemort.

"Saturday . . . at nightfall," repeated Voldemort blankly. His red eyes fastened upon Snape's black ones with such intensity that some of  
the well-watchers looked away, fearful that they would be scorched by the ferocity of the gaze. Snape, however, looked calmly back into Voldemort's face and, after a moment or two. Voldemort's lip-less mouth curved into a smile.

"Good. Very good. And this information comes- "

"-from the source we discussed," said Snape.

"My Lord, I have heard differently," Yaxley had leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort and Snape. All faces turned to him. "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."

Snape was smiling.  
"My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the ﬁrst time; he is known to be susceptible."

"I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," said Yaxley.

"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," said Severus. "I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no part in the protection of Harry Potter. They believe that the Minister has indeed fallen and that we can gain full access over it.

"The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" said Jugson. A few people laughed when Voldemort did not. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"My Lord," Yaxley went on, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy- "

Voldemort held up a large white hand, and Yaxley subsided at once, watching resentfully as Voldemort turned back to Severus.

"Where will they take the boy next?" he asked.

"At the home of one of the Order," stated Severus. "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, but the Ministry has since fallen, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."

"Well, if we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travels."

"We are at an advantage there, my Lord," said Yaxley, who seemed determined to receive some portion of approval. "We now have control of Department of Magical Transport. If Potter Apparates or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately."

"He will do neither," confirmed Severus. "The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place."

"All the better," said Voldemort. "He will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far."

There was a silent pause.

Then, a sudden wail sounded, a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain.

"Wormtail," said Voldemort, with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone, and without removing his eyes from the body above, "have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"

"Yes, m–my Lord," gasped Wormtail, fearful.

"As I was saying," continued Voldemort, as though there has no interruption, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."

The faces around his displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms.

"No volunteers?" said Voldemort. "Let's see . . . Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."

Lucius Malfoy looked up, his face was pale and grave, very waxy looking with many dark bags under his eyes which were too sunken and shadowed like him. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

"My Lord?"

"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."

"I . . . "

Malfoy glanced sideways at his wife. She was staring straight ahead, quite as pale as he was, her long blonde hair hanging down her back, but beneath the table her slim ﬁngers closed brieﬂy on his wrist. At her touch, Malfoy put his hand into his robes, withdrew a wand, and passed it along to Voldemort, who held it up in from of his red eyes, examining it closely.

"What is it?"

"Elm, my Lord," whispered Lucius.

"And the core?"

"Dragon-dragon heart-string."

"Good," said Voldemort. He drew out his own wand and compared the lengths. Lucius Malfoy made an involuntary movement; for a fraction of a second, it seemed he expected to receive Voldemort's want in exchange for his own. The gesture was not missed by Voldemort, whose eyes widened maliciously.

"Give you my wand, Lucius? _My wand?_"

Some of the death eaters sniggered. Ebony couldn't help but to sneer slightly.

"I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late . . . What is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?"

"Nothing-nothing, my Lord!"

"Such _lies,_ Lucius . . . "

The soft voice seems to hiss on even after the cruel mouth had stopped moving. One or two of the wizards barely repressed a shudder as the hissing grew louder; something heavy could be heard sliding across the ﬂoor beneath the table. The huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemort's chair. It rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across Voldemort's shoulders; its neck the thickness of a man's thigh; its eyes, with their vertical slits for pupils, unblinking. Voldemort stroked the creature absently with long thin ﬁngers, still looking at Lucius Malfoy.

"Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?"

"Of course, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. His hand shook as he wiped sweat from his upper lip. "We did desire it-we do."

To Lucius' left, his wife made an odd, stiff nod, her eyes averted from Voldemort and the snake. To his right, his son, Draco,  
who had been gazing up at the inert body overhead, glanced quickly at Voldemort and away again, terriﬁed to make eye contact.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked Voldemort.

Snape raised his eyes to the upside down face. All of the Death Eaters were looking up at the captive now, as though they had  
been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the ﬁrelight, the woman said in a cracked and terriﬁed voice.

"Severus! Help me!"

"Ah, yes," said Severus, as the prisoner turned slowly away again.

"And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with his wand-free hand. Draco shook his head jerkily. Now that the woman had woken, he seems unable to look at her anymore.

"But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage, who until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled.

"Yes . . . Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles . . . how they are not so different from us . . . "  
One of the Death Eaters spat on the ﬂoor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again.

"Severus . . . please . . . please . . . "

"Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept those thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the pure-bloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance . . . She would have use all mate with Muggles."

There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked back at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from his again.

"Avada Kedavra."

The ﬂash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, onto the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his chair onto the ﬂoor.

"Dinner, Nagini," said Voldemort softly, and the great snake swayed and slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood.  
And the gigantic snake swallowed the corpse.

Ebony couldn't deny that she wasn't disturbed, yet she seemed indifferent nonetheless.

x

"Are you going to come to Little Whinging, with us Ebony?" asked Voldemort soon after the meeting.

"I wasn't planning on it, My Lord, if I'm truly honest," she stated flatly.

"Why not?"

She shrugged.

"I don't feel like it."

"Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will."


	20. 1998 once more

Authors note: Some of this chapter is based on the film Deathly Hallows Part 2.

* * *

**Early January**

It was strange to be with Voldemort nowadays, as he has a different wand. But by all means, wasn't new. She recognised the wand as soon as he came in with it. Yet, she didn't say anything about it. She knew that he didn't really own it. But it kept on going over her head that he has it.

x

"You still haven't found him?" said Voldemort, enraged.

"No, My Lord," she said, a little scared.

"You're not looking hard enough!" he spat.

"My Lord -"

"No excuses, Ebony. Besides, I'm placing you at Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"To guard the Room of Requirement."

"He won't -"

"Now."

She disapparated and that's when she began to despise Tom.

x

"Where the hell were you?" Voldemort asked Ebony. She had just apparated at Malfoy Manor. And apparently Harry Potter had just escaped.

"Where you placed me, My Lord," she stated flatly.

"Of course you were." He talked to her in utter spite.

"I didn't realise -"

"Enough. I've heard enough of your excuses. Crucio!"

And she fell onto the floor as 1000 burning hot knives sheared her skin and she screamed and withered in pain.

x

"Return to your post," he commanded coldly. He had no remorse in his voice. Ebony said nothing and didn't even look at him.

She was only just able to apparate.

x

**May**

She was by her post, observing the corridor carelessly. She detected a hidden appearance, concealed by an Invisibility Cloak. She immediately knew who it was.

"I know what you're looking for, it's not in Ravenclaw Tower."

"Expelliarmus!"

And her wand flew out her hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said calmly.

"Really? I don't believe you."

"If I was going to hurt you, I would've done it by now," she stated.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"The diadem isn't in Ravenclaw Tower," she stated.

"You're a liar."

"Suit yourself then."

So he passed her and went up towards the tower.

x

_The Battle of Hogwarts commenced and people were panicking. Loads of people were darting both in and out of the Room of Requirement. I did nothing to stop them._

_I want him dead._

x

Round about an hour later, Harry came back.

"Where's the diadem?" he asked her.

"Behind me, in the Room of Requirement," she said immediately, rather eager.

"Why aren't you stopping me?"

"Quite frankly, Harry, I've had enough of Tom. Also, I'd like to believe that favours do not last forever."

"What are you on about?" He seemed very interested.

"I asked him to kill my father for me and so he did. I had to return the favour."

"Did he kill him because he was a muggle?"

"Partially, yes. But my father killed my mother, you see. I wasn't fond of him either."

"Why did he kill her?"

"Because she was a witch. He hated them. Main reason why I obtained many bruises in my childhood."

"So he hated wizards?"

"Yes."

"Why did he marry her?"

"He didn't know that she was a witch. It was only when I started revealing my magical powers that he became fearful of what would become of us."

"Perhaps there was another reason?" Harry suggested.

"Maybe, but there's the fact that he beat us both. But then again, she was a blood-traitor."

"Well, ok."

There was a moments silence between them both.

"Harry, don't forget Nagini."

"Don't worry, I won't."

x

She was just sitting on the floor minding her business when Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly came bursting out of the Room of Requirement with Draco and Goyle on brooms.

"What happened?" Ebony asked.

"They sent the bloody place on -" Ron stopped mid sentence and he went paler than he was. "Bloody hell. _Ebony Blake. _My father told me to stay away from you!"

"As you should," she said calmly.

"But you're a _Death Eater, _shouldn't you kill us?" said Hermione, a little hysterically.

"I _was _a Death Eater until earlier on this year - also, I do not kill. I'm not going to start now, anyway."

"What's left?" asked Ron finally. "Is it just the snake?"

"Probably, yes," answered Ebony.

His mouth gaped open in surprise.

"You know?" he asked, disbelieved.

"I was the first person to know, actually. I was practically there when he made the diary into a Horcrux."

"Bloody hell."

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Hermione, concerned.

He was as white as a sheet.

"I think so..."

x

"I call for my Death Eaters to stand down -"

"You're going?" Hermione asked.

"I have to," Ebony muttered.

The voice of Lord Voldemort pounded loudly in her head.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

She grabbed her wand and disapparated.

x

Voldemort finished his speech and immediately rounded on Ebony.

"You were meant to prevent that from happening," he spat. He was very dangerous, his gleaming red eyes flashing furiously.

Bellatrix was smirking a little.

"Nothing ever lasts forever. Including particular agreements," she smirked at him.

"You've had a change of heart, is that it?"

"No. But I know that if I hadn't asked for you to do one simple thing, then I wouldn't be here right now. It is pointless to blame and punish me for things that weren't even connected to me. You know what I'm on about, don't you, Tom?"

"Listen here, Ebony, when this battle resumes or I win, you're a dead person walking, either way."

"Or you could just kill me right now, make it quick and clean. After all, you gave him an hour."

"Or I could make it agonizingly painful."

"That's okay, I can wait. But if I cannot live forever, then nor can you."

x

Harry appeared. It occurred to Ebony that he was doing exactly the same thing his mother did for him all those years ago. A loving sacrifice.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort spoke. Nagini slithered close by, protected by some kind of crystal ball. "The boy who lived, come to die."

He paused for a moment.

"Avada Kedavra!"

And they both fell down.

x

Bellatrix rushed to aid her master, but Voldemort insisted he needed no help getting up.

"The boy, is he dead?" Bellatrix asked.

Voldemort then sent Narcissa to truly check if he was dead.

A few moments later...

"He is dead!" she announced loudly.

Triumph. Cheers, roars of victory. Ebony was silent as Narcissa whispered to her in her ear, very quietly,

"He's alive."

And that's all what Ebony needed to know.

x

The Death Eaters, Giants, Dementors and others were lead by Voldemort as a kind of procession. Harry was carried in Hagrid's arms forcefully.

Crowds of people came out of Hogwarts to see what was happening.

"Harry Potter! Is dead! He was killed by trying to run away and by saving himself. Kneel before me to be spared, join me to be forgiven," paraded Voldemort. He looked at the crowd. No one moved an inch. Ebony smirked and Voldemort snarled. Then -

A boy came forward. He had blood down his head and he was limping. He had the sorting hat in his hand.

"What's your name?" Voldemort asked.

"Neville Longbottom," he stated. Death Eaters laughed a little.

"Well Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our rank -"

"I'd like to say something," he interrupted.

Voldemort didn't seem pleased.

"Well, Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say," said Voldemort, nonetheless.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone," he said.

"Man down, Neville," said a watcher.

"People die everyday! Friends, family... yeah, Harry was one of them. But he's still with us, in here," he pointed to his heart. "So is Fred, Remus, Tonks... All of them. He didn't die in vain." He began to address Voldemort. "But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us - For all of us! It's not over!"

Neville pulled the sword from the hat and sliced Nagini's head off. Harry dropped out of Hagrid's arms, alive.

x

The next few moments were a blur, chaotic. Death Eaters were disapparating, spells being sent everywhere, hitting anyone they reached. And many people ran inside, including Ebony. She could either fight Voldemort and hide from him. But it seems that before she could hide, he had found her first.

He immediately fired a Killing Curse at her, which she dodged. He fired another and missed. He was fighting to kill and Ebony was not. She fired all kinds of spells at him, but none were meant to kill him.

He did send other curses at her, but she blocked them all successfully. A Killing Curse almost hit her when she disapparated behind him and disarmed him.

"All these years and you had to pick tonight," he spat at her, furious.

"All those years you could've been defeated, but _you_ chose tonight," she stated.

Voldemort noticed a Basilisk fang, perhaps dropped, a mere centimeter away from his left, on the floor.

x

Harry found Voldemort around the corner, and he had the Basilisk fang in his hand. He was ready to kill.

x

He snatched her wand from her grip and threw her against the wall. Before she could react, however, he pierced the rogue fang into her body.

Pain sheared through her and she fell down the wall, onto the floor.

"No hope for you know," he sneered cunningly. He summoned his wand and saw Harry.

They engaged in a duel.

x

Blood poured outside of my body, hot and warm, but also corrupt with some sort of disease.

My vision was going blurry, my mind became disorientated and dizzy. I felt delusional. The room spun around me and I saw streaks of red and green coming from somewhere. The poison pounded through my blood extremely fast. I'm going to be dead in just little of a minute.

I welcome the death awaiting me.

My life stopped flashing before my eyes and darkness abducted me.

Only then I realised that life was indeed, too short.

**The end.**


End file.
